


Love You Goodbye

by madisonalea



Series: Love You Goodbye [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, Post-Zayn One Direction, Song: Love You Goodbye, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonalea/pseuds/madisonalea
Summary: Louis decides to break up with Harry for Harry.Based on 'Love You Goodbye'Takes place a few months before hiatus.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Love You Goodbye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Love You Goodbye

_13 November 2015_

This year had been crazy. The biggest thing to happen for Harry was One Direction had come to a close at the end of October. It would be better for all of them, though Harry was the one to suggest it. It goes back to a night in May, earlier this year. 

He and Louis were in their hotel room just after filming an episode of _The Late Late Show._ Harry was laying on their bed, waiting for Louis to join after their shower. Harry was in a pair of sweats, and Louis was wearing Harry's favorite hoodie and a pair of shorts. 

Louis was standing next to the bathroom door, his eyes studying Harry to make sure he had every piece of him memorized. 

"You coming to bed tonight?" Harry's smiling at Louis, who shakes his head in response, a frown on his face. "What's up, Lou?" The man in question almost stops himself, but he doesn't.

"We need to break up." Harry laughs at the statement, holding his arms out for Louis to fall into. 

"Come to bed, Lou, I'm getting cold." 

"I'm serious, Harry." His heart plummets to his stomach, panic settling into his veins. 

"What?" 

"Gonna go. I'll pack up my stuff when we get home." Harry watches Louis as he begins to gather his things in the room. 

"You're not serious?" He goes to run his fingers through his hair, but stops when he realizes he's put it up for the night.

"Yeah."

"No, Lou. You can't just decide this."

"Listen, Haz-"

"Don't you 'Haz' me! What are you doing, Louis?"

"Harry, I don't want to hurt you. This is what's best for us." Harry shakes his head in disbelief.

"You're what's best for me." Louis turns back to his clothes to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. 

"I can't, not anymore, Harry." And Harry doesn't know what to think. He's standing beside the bed now, tears falling from his eyes. 

"What can't you do? Is it me? Am I too much?" Louis' head turns so quickly there should have been a crack with it. 

"No. God, no. This has nothing to do with you, Harry." He shakes his head in response.

"Am I not good enough anymore?" Louis can't hold on anymore, so he lays his clothes in the case without another thought. He's pressing kisses all over Harry's face, hands encasing it. 

"You, Harry Styles, are absolutely perfect. I love you, and we're still gonna be great friends." Harry's tears finally spill over.

"We can't be friends, not if you do this." Louis nods, loosening his grip.

"I have to." Harry shakes his head, making Louis drop his hands. 

"Tell me what I can do, anything. Help me understand." Louis simply shakes his head, and Harry feels as if he's been gutted. "I can't let you walk away from us." His eyes are shining when he finally grabs Louis, pressing their lips together in a feverish kiss. He doesn't let go, and Louis doesn't move, except to kiss him back. 

They fall back onto the bed with teeth clashing in a hungry need to have each other one last time. That night, they take their time, relishing in the moment, basking in the presence of each other. 

They fall asleep before either can say a word, not that they had much else to say, trapped in each other's arms for the last time.

When Harry wakes up, Louis is walking out of their hotel room. He's dragging his case behind him, wearing his outfit from the night before, Harry's hoodie and some shorts. 

It takes him a minute longer to register everything. And now, he's alone in his hotel room, naked and heartbroken. 

He didn't move for at least thirty minutes, trying to gain the willpower to do so. He's put some of Louis' clothes on and moved to the small couch, not willing himself to stay in what was their bed. There was a tray of his untouched breakfast Liam had sent up, willing him to eat. The telly was playing a morning news channel, but Harry wasn't watching it. He'd cried until his head hurt and he felt sick. Now he was just bundled up in a blanket, trying to settle his emotions that had been run raw. The door opens three hours after he'd woken up.

Niall finds him just after opening the door, a sad look on his face as he takes in the state of his best friend. 

"Haz?" The man flinches at the name, but knows who is calling him. "You alright?" Niall stands in front of him now, watching as Harry's red-rimmed eyes fill with tears again at the question. 

"He left, Ni." Niall nods as a confirmation before dragging Harry up for a hug. Harry cries on his shoulder for a long while, and Niall lets him. Liam had Louis, and Niall got Harry. 

Niall didn't have any words to offer Harry. He knew Louis was still in love with Harry. The man knocked on his door at six in the morning with absolute sobs rolling out of him. He did manage to get a few words before he clammed up again. "Broke up with Haz." And if that didn't confuse the hell out of Niall. He'd called Liam about an hour in to trying to calm him down. Liam showed up and thought it was a joke. He told Niall to grab them breakfast and he would send something to Harry. Louis was asleep when Niall had returned, and Liam sent him after Harry.

So, here he was, listening to his best friend cry over the other, and he still didn't know what had happened, not really.

"Think we're all gonna head home for a few days. You okay with that?" His eyes finally meet Niall's, and he shakes his head. "Yeah, you'll love it. Maybe you two can patch this up, yeah?"

"He said he was packing when we got home." Niall frowns at this. 

"What happened?" Harry wishes he knew.

"Don't know." Harry lays back on the couch, pulling the collar of his hoodie closer to his nose, the smell of Louis lingering. "When are we leaving?" Niall sighs.

"An hour." Harry nods, playing with the strings of the hoodie. "Harry, do you need somewhere to stay?" The man shakes his head.

"Stayin' with Mum. She might be happy to see me." There's a bitter undertone that Niall can only assume was meant for Louis.

"Come on, lad. We'll see if we can grab an earlier flight." It's then that Harry notices Niall had brought his things with him. 

The make it back to London four hours before Louis and Liam do. The bodyguards drop off Harry first, and Niall squeezes his arm with reassurance. 

"Need me to come in?" Harry shakes his head. 

"I'm alright, thanks, Ni." The man nods, and lets Harry go. 

"See you in a week." Harry nods in agreement to the statement before closing the door and allowing it to pull away.

Harry can't help his tears when he enters their house. The walls are lined with photos of the two of them, most with family and friends. He stops at the picture from just before an award show that wasn't even a month ago. Him and Louis were standing next to the other, bright smiles on both of their faces. Harry can't find any part of Louis that doesn't want to be with him, in that picture. They're pressed into each other, Louis holding onto his hand that had been thrown over his shoulder, stood in their front yard in Lost Angeles. Liam had taken the photo. Harry remembers the moment it was taken, Louis had kissed him just before, resulting in Harry's wide smile.

_How long has Louis been unhappy? Or, how long has he been pretending to be happy?_

The taps of Clifford's paws make Harry smile with sadness, knowing Louis would be taking him. Eleanor usually keeps him, but she knew they'd be back today, so she must have brought him by at some point. Harry greets the excited dog with pets and belly-rubs. He lets Cliff out to the backyard before dragging himself up the stairs, throwing his suitcase on the bed. He exchanges all the clothes, even moving some of Louis' things that he wanted to keep close. 

He ignores the heartache of their bedroom before finding his way back downstairs. He decides on writing a note.

_Lou,_

_I've gone to Mum's, so you can stay here for the week._

_-H_

He lets Clifford back in, giving him a long hug and a kiss he tries to squirm out of. Then he's grabbing the keys to his Range Rover and chucking his luggage in the back. He avoids crying on the way up but finds himself collapsing in his mother's arms the second the door opens.

"Harry? What's wrong, love?" 

She can just barely keep them both standing, and is only saved by Robin rushing over, holding them both up. They stand in the doorway for however long it takes Harry to calm down, and then they're on the sofa. Harry's head is in Anne's lap and she plays with his hair until he falls asleep. 

"Did he say what it was?" She shakes her head at Robin, who then hands her a phone, hers'. 

"'M worried. Give Gem a call, I'll call Lou. Surely he knows." Robin nods in agreement, and then they're both dialing. 

Anne's fingers are still running through Harry's long hair when Louis answers. 

"'lo?" He sounds tired for the afternoon, drunk almost.

"Hey, Louis, it's Anne." He seems to just fall apart over the phone. His cries heard through the receiver are loud enough that Robin can hear. "Love, what's the matter?" 

"I'm sorry, Anne. I-I'm sorry. I don't, no."

"Lou, honey, calm down and tell me what's going on." He takes a few audible deep breaths.

"We bro-I broke up with Haz." Her hand stills in Harry's hair, but continues after he moved a bit.

"What happened?" He sighs shakily, and she can hear him gulp down what she's certain is not water.

"'s a long story, one I can tell you a long time from now. After I've married some girl and Haz is happy with whoever he chooses." Her own eyes fill with tears at his words.

"He chose you, Louis." He lets out a mangled sound that sounds a bit like a sob.

"But I can't have him. It's better this way, Anne, promise." She places a hand over her mouth for a moment, willing her sadness to go away for a moment. 

"Is it mana-"

"It's always them." He snaps, and she's quiet, waiting for anything. "But, uh, this was my choice. Promise you won't tell him?" She lets out a shaky breath.

"Can't keep it a secret forever, Louis."

"I'll tell him, when he's happier with someone else." She goes to object, but Louis continues. "I, uh, don't know if this makes a difference, but I love him." She can't help the tear that falls down at the crack in his voice. 

Gemma walks through the door at this moment, surprise and confusion battling on her face when she sees Harry on the couch, tear-streaked and asleep, then her Mum with tears going down her face as well. Robin looks a bit distressed.

"What's going on?" She asks quietly, and Anne gives Gemma the phone. She takes a peak at the caller, and sees _Louis_ which only confuses her further. She hears a sharp sob come through the phone and her eyebrows furrow. "Louis?" She asks quietly, still aware of her sleeping brother.

"Hey, Gem." He says softly. She watches Robin give her Mum a tissue. 

"What the hell is going on?" Anne gives her a look to back down, and she just barely registers it before Louis is talking. 

"I gotta go, Gem." And then the call is dropped. She looks at the phone in confusion before turning to her Mum and Robin. 

"What's going on?" Anne wipes at her eyes again before gesturing to the phone in her hand.

"He broke it off." Gemma's confused now.

"Louis did?" Anne nods her head. "He sounds heartbroken." 

"He is." 

"Then what is going on?"

"I didn't get a lot from him. Think it's management. He said he would tell me when he's married to some girl and H is happy." Gemma shakes her head, pure rage in her eyes. "He still loves Harry, Gem."

"Then he should act like it!" Harry's already stirring by the time she continues. "He can't do that, call and say he still loves someone."

"Gemma." Anne says sharply, and she stops to see Harry sitting up. He rubs his eyes for a second before holding his arms out for Gemma. 

She complies and allows Harry to pull her down to the sofa. He has soft tears coming out of his eyes, Gemma can feel them wet her neck. "Hey, it's gonna be alright." He doesn't respond, just squeezes her tighter. 

"Did he call?" Gemma looks up at her mother with a panic.

"No, love, I called him." He sighs. 

"He told me he loved me then left anyway." Gemma grips him tighter this time.

"Could come back, H." He shakes his head in his sister's hair.

"He won't." She can't tell if he's out of tears or the whole thing has made him numb. 


End file.
